


【SK/SWAP】烙印

by SagaFanatic



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaFanatic/pseuds/SagaFanatic
Summary: Happy Eve to Saga and Kanon





	【SK/SWAP】烙印

铅灰色的云层压在灯火通明的城市上方，纷纷扬扬的雪花从黄昏时分开始便不停落下，却被下方热闹的空气染成温暖的金色。呼啸的北风穿过熙熙攘攘的大街后，被流光溢彩的生机冲走了属于这个季节的严寒与萧瑟，岁末的世界沉浸在劫后余生的喜悦之中。  
这是圣战结束半年后，第一个平安夜。  
温暖的卧室内，一堆凌乱的衣物落在深色的花纹地毯上，暗淡昏黄的壁灯光线下，两具精赤的肉体正纠缠在宽大的床上。  
“想我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“等不及了吗？”  
“等了十三年还在乎这两个星期吗？”  
上面的人微笑着捧住那张和自己一模一样的完美脸庞，用额头轻轻碰了碰弟弟的额头以示亲昵，然后从眉毛开始亲吻，用嘴唇描绘着那和自己一个模子里刻出来的精致面部线条。  
“撒加……”被压在下面的人低声呼唤着情人——也是兄弟的名字，他伸开双臂，热情地回应，抚摸着哥哥的背部，从脖颈到肩胛骨，到脊椎，再到腰际，顺滑肌肤的温热令他感到安心。尽管两人不是第一次如此亲密了，这具温暖的躯体对他来说还是有些违和的距离感——十三年，太久远了。  
彼时他们尚是稚气未脱的青涩少年，再次见面时已是血气方刚的成熟男子，依旧是炙热的爱憎，只是已学会把苦痛的刺埋在内心深处。太多想说的话，想做的事被生与死所生生掐断。天界之战后，雅典娜以自己的记忆为代价，与奥林匹斯的众神协商，解放了黄金圣斗士们被禁锢的灵魂，并赐予了他们第二次生命——那是真正的生命，饱满丰润，为了大地的爱与正义而鞠躬尽瘁的战士们终于可以像凡人一样为自己而活。  
所以现在此时，要不顾一切地占有彼此，仿佛是为了弥补那十三年的空白。当他们来到撒加的房间中，房间主人脱下风衣直接丢在地上的那一刻，一直沉静安宁的气息一下子被他的动作点燃了。这似乎是某种信号，加隆冲上前迫不及待地扯下哥哥的西服，而撒加也默契地帮他脱下外套，不多一会儿两人便赤裸相呈，相拥而吻着倒在一旁的大床上。  
温热的气息如同摇曳的烛光般落在加隆的眼睛、眉心与鼻尖，温软，轻盈，然后他覆上弟弟的嘴唇，那是一个绵长的吻，由浅及深，勾住加隆的舌头然后与之共舞。  
加隆热烈地回应，他们深吻一阵后撒加仰起脸，蓝眸与他对视片刻后闪过一丝狡黠，随后一低头，隐没在了那蓝色卷发中。尽管动作不紧不慢，却分明带着一丝霸道意味地分开加隆的双腿，湿热的吻顺着加隆扬起的下颌来到咽喉处，撒加改为吮吸，并轻轻舔舐那突起的喉结，他的手也从加隆的耳际划过，沿着那道链接锁骨的曲线，游走到了加隆的胸前。  
“啊……哈……”  
手掌在那结实的胸肌上摩挲几下后，食指与中指夹住乳头轻轻拉扯，并用拇指揉弄掐弄着它的顶端，让加隆忍不住发出低沉的闷哼。用手玩弄够了之后，撒加低头含住弟弟的右乳，舌尖不住轻点旋回，时不时用牙齿轻咬，右手则顺势继续揉捏充血的左乳。酥痒的感觉从喉间蔓延到脑部，又从胸口传递到下腹，加隆难耐地抬起一条腿蹭蹭哥哥的腰部，双手插进他浓密的蓝发中。他知道接下来撒加会做什么，但今天对此却毫无期待。  
一种奇妙的心境困扰着他。被宠溺的滋味像浸泡在蜜糖里一样。他觉得自己几乎快被那粘稠的爱溺死了，急需一抹辛辣或一丝苦涩来刺激早已迟钝的味蕾。  
“我说，撒加。”  
“什么？”  
“一直都是一个套路……你就不腻味吗？”  
“啊？”  
“要不我们今天玩点新鲜的？”加隆眨眨眼，兴趣盎然地建议道。  
“在想什么呢，”撒加显得有些迷惘，他双手抚摸着加隆的鬓角的发丝，鼻尖几乎和弟弟贴在了一起，“你——想玩什么？”  
凝视着那双深湖般的蓝色眸子，里面毫无杂质，只有波光般潋滟的深情与温柔，还有自己的倒影。加隆想在那清澈的深邃中找出一缕能束缚住他四肢的水草，却一无所获。  
“……算了，”加隆怏怏地回答，“按你喜欢的来好了。”  
就让我溺死在这乏味的蜜糖里吧⋯⋯  
“我喜欢的？我没什么特殊爱好。”他那乏味的哥哥坦诚道。  
热忱在流失，加隆沉默了片刻。“也许你不应该花那么多时间在加班上，以至于你都没时间好好取悦自己的弟弟。”他用一只手撩起撒加散落的一绺蓝发，然后以一种耐人寻味的手势卷弄把玩着。  
那片湖光黯淡了一下，一丝忧伤的涟漪荡漾开来，“那是我亏欠艾俄洛斯的……”他的声音戛然而止，加隆粗鲁地捂住了他的嘴。  
“不要说了，我们继续。”  
他移开了手，对方没有再说话。他们对视了几秒，直到哥哥的手再次拾起方才的情欲，加隆才如释重负般呼出一口气。  
撒加的舌在他的身下继续游移，刻意忽视了他身上那道横跨胸腹的暗红痕迹，那是神的烙印，但这一世他们将不再被神玩弄于掌心。快速掠过那刺眼的伤痕，舌尖顺着腹肌的纹理往下，在那小巧的肚脐处打了几个转，发痒的感觉令加隆忍俊不禁，但他的声音很快在撒加的攻势下变了味。  
他的唇贴上加隆的根部，轻轻吮吸着那片肌肤。一只手握住那已经有些微抬的物事，感受到它在手心的热度后撒加开始上下套弄，并用脸颊和鬓角轻蹭那敏感的表皮。  
“啊、啊哈……”加隆有些焦躁地抬起上身，后背靠在床背上，双手攥紧了床单；他不得不将双腿分开，以容纳哥哥宽厚的双肩。  
吻轻巧地落在他的分身上，撒加看起来很享受一般，侧脸贴在那滚烫的物事上用心亲吻着，然后将它深含入口中。加隆同样陶醉着，柔软的舌头和湿润的黏膜取悦着他焦灼的器官；一根手指从分身根部缓缓向下划去，绕过囊袋，趁着加隆双腿大张的功夫分开紧致臀瓣，开始在那秘处轻轻绕着圈。  
“啊啊～嗯⋯⋯”加隆忍不住发出轻哼。撒加的手指很轻柔，也并不急着插入他的身体，只是撩拨着入口处的那片柔软，他的注意力依旧停留在口中的那根肉棒上，时不时用舌头和喉咙去刺激它，引得加隆再次发出心痒的声音。  
撒加微微扬起脸，一丝促狭从他眼中闪过，利索地吐出口中的硬物——上面的血管浮凸跳动，已然进入状态；它的主人敏锐地捕捉到了哥哥恶作剧的目光，分身突然暴露在冷空气中的扫兴感觉让他皱了皱眉，却还没开口说话就被突然凑上前的撒加堵住了话头。  
“唔——”  
瞬间口中混合着自己体液与哥哥唾液的味道，这个吻与一开始那烛光般轻柔的吻截然不同，温柔却不失霸道的气魄，充满了进攻的情欲气息，压得他无法呼吸。他努力睁开眼，那双近在咫尺的蓝眸倒映出他的渴望，他们的鼻息纠缠在了一起，分不清是谁的呼吸与谁的喘息。  
“撒加⋯⋯我⋯⋯”他好不容易从舌吻的空隙中抽出话头，渴求道，“给我你的⋯⋯”  
“我知道了。”  
加隆顺从地抬起双腿，并从膝盖后面用双手托住，臀部从床上抬起，方才被爱抚过的后穴毫无保留地完全展现在了撒加面前。他一点也不感到羞耻，他们的身体是一样的，会有人因为看见镜中自己的倒影而感到难堪吗？更何况撒加是个过于完美的倒影，当他凝视着他的时候，心中只有憧憬和渴望。  
撒加将润滑剂倒在手心，另一只手轻轻覆在上面，冰凉的液体在体温的加热下很快变得不再寒意逼人。他将润滑剂细心地抹在穴口周围，用指腹轻轻按压揉弄那些紧致的褶皱，待肌肉稍微放松一点后，用沾满润滑剂的中指慢慢探进他的身体。手指灵巧而温柔，在体内缓缓开拓前进，并转动微屈，为他扩张的同时还不忘试探肠壁上的敏感点，加隆微微昂起头，不时像受宠的猫一样发出满足的呻吟。  
“疼吗？”中指已经完全插入，撒加看着弟弟微蹙的眉毛，关切地问。  
“不，啊……好舒服，再深点⋯⋯食指也伸进来——”加隆摇摇头，一面喘息一面央求道。柔软的肠壁似乎因为经历多次情事早已熟悉撒加试探的节奏，等他按照弟弟的要求将三根手指塞进去捅弄了数下后，加隆便迫不及待地要求更加粗壮炽热的安慰。  
“快、快点进来啊。”  
“别急，宝贝儿～”撒加耐心地做着准备工作，声音却轻浮起来，手指突然在他体内恶劣地弯曲了一下。  
“啊——混蛋撒加！”加隆望着自己顶部已经湿润的硬物，咬牙嗔怒道。  
撒加轻笑几声，撤出手指。加隆保持臀部抬高的姿势，自己用双手最大程度扒开那片肌肤，以方便哥哥的进入；刚被扩张过的后穴泛着红艳的光泽，微微张开，几乎能看见里面粉色的内壁，撒加温柔地注视着他湿润的双眼，握住勃发的分身撑开那狭窄的甬道，小心翼翼地深入弟弟的体内。  
“啊——啊啊，好舒服～嗯嗯——”  
每次被进入时加隆都显得很兴奋，他的身体似乎很适应这种玩法，快感远远压过了疼痛，况且跟自己的双胞胎哥哥做爱更带来了心理上的猎奇感受，犹如在一片黑暗的禁忌森林中艰涩前行，正是他的孪生兄弟带领他找到了那片秘密的蔷薇林。  
“啊啊——被填满了，好棒啊——”加隆忘情地宣泄着自己的喜悦，他一向在床上很放得开，从不掩饰自己最真实的一面。  
撒加温柔地将他覆盖。他弯下腰顺势缓缓深入弟弟的身体，双手轻轻拨开加隆脸上散乱的蓝发，还染着加隆体液的舌尖探入那张肆意叫唤的口中，似乎想握住他的呼吸一般往更深探去。加隆热情地回应着，搂住哥哥的脖子让他贴近自己，感受着那心跳——那是令他安心的声音，十三年间他一直试图在海潮与波浪中寻觅的声音。  
“嗯嗯⋯⋯”两人交换着体液，湿漉漉的声响从上下的结合处发出，伴随着闷闷的呻吟与肉体的碰撞声。撒加在一波又一波的进攻中逐渐占据主导，加隆无助地大张双腿承受着他的攻势，虽然做过多次，但每次仍然会感到疼痛，不过历经了战斗的伤痛，这种微不足道的痛感比起之前他承受过的要好受多了；他享受着，它煽动着他的情欲，让生命充满了作为凡人活着的实感，更是犹如撒加给他的一个烙印般将他们永远钉在一起。  
从间隙中抽出一只手，加隆开始抚摸他那被冷落的分身。  
“需要我帮你吗？”  
“不、不用，你别分心……啊、啊——”随着哥哥的律动加隆用力安慰着自己，撒加准确地顶在了他的敏感点上，在急促的频率中他觉得自己很快就要释放了。  
“撒、撒加，我要射了——”  
一只手覆了上来，加隆本以为撒加要为他的最后冲刺加一把力，然而那双眼中闪过一丝熟悉的狡黠神色——  
“操！！！”加隆倒吸一口气骂道，然而身体最敏感的部位都被牢牢把控，只能咬牙切齿地瞪着按住顶端不让自己释放的哥哥，“混蛋撒加！你、你做什么……？！放……放开！”  
“说过了，别急。”撒加轻描淡写地回答，手上和顶撞的力度却更大了。  
这算什么趣味？！  
身下溃不成军的弟弟让撒加满意地微笑起来，即使在做这种事的时候，他依旧可以保持着优雅的风度，哪怕他也临近巅峰。看着撒加那天使般的笑容，加隆本来想再骂几句，然而汹涌的快感瞬间淹没了他的想法，除了放荡地呻吟之外他再也发不出别的声音。  
一定要让你也……加隆恍惚地想，体内霍然一热，随着一声沉重的低喘撒加将自己的炙热射在了他的深处，与此同时他也在哥哥手中释放，白浊穿过指缝落在结实的腹肌上。  
刚射过还有些虚脱，猝不及防又被撒加按住，霸道地压上他的唇，“唔……快去洗澡啊混蛋。”加隆一把推开哥哥，懒得继续调情，两人的汗水和精液混合在了一起糊在身上，湿漉漉的触感令他很烦躁。撒加耸耸肩，知趣地起身直接向外面的浴室走去。  
这就完了吗……  
加隆擦掉身上的体液，百无聊赖地听着浴室里的水声断断续续。真是个无聊的平安夜，他心中的渴望还未完全平复，忽然瞥见地上散落的衣物。  
起身捡起最上面那件白色衬衣，这是撒加的贴身衣物，没有香水味也没有烟味，干净而纯粹；加隆攥住它放在鼻下，猛吸一口，贪婪地占有着布料上哥哥的体味。闭着眼，脸庞整个埋进臂弯，撒加的气息海洛因一样攫住每个细胞，这气味陌生，在他的生命中遗失了十三年，却又无比熟悉，因为是烙印在基因里的记忆。  
“撒加……”与大胆求欢截然不同的是，他一直把对这气味的迷恋当做不可告人的情结藏着心底，它如同某种致幻的催情药般，一个又一个旖旎的画面浮现在加隆脑海中，身体情不自禁地又躁动起来。后庭方才经过了放纵的欢娱，还有些疼痛，尽管撒加释放在了里面，热度还未散去，但此刻仍然感到一阵莫名其妙的空虚；而刚软下去的分身，此刻又在他焦躁的手中又硬了起来。  
他的兄弟如此温柔而浪漫，他们肌肤相亲时的每一句话语，每一个眼神，每一个动作，都足以撩拨他心中最隐秘柔软的心弦⋯⋯他对自己的了解就如同他对镜中自己的虚像一般，没可能满足不了自己。  
可是，还是不能满足。撒加的循规蹈矩令他百无聊赖，像搁浅的鱼那般渴求后浪的滋润。他还想要更多。想要从撒加那里掠夺更多。  
水声终于停了，撒加的呼喊忽然打断了他的挣扎。  
“加隆，帮我拿下浴巾和衣物！”  
一向细心的撒加居然犯了这种低级错误。哥哥的呼唤闪电般击中了他心中那黑暗的平原，平原上的枯枝败叶瞬间燃起烈焰。  
加隆放下手中的衬衣，从抽屉里扯出一条黑色的浴巾离开卧室向浴室走去。至于浴袍和内衣，撒加暂时不需要那种东西。  
暖气开得很足，加上室内水汽氤氲，撒加一时间有些缺氧，他深吸一口气，摘下浴帽让长发落在身上。加隆的脚步声逐渐靠近，他走到门边，玻璃门打开一条缝，伸出手，刚准备接住加隆递过来的浴巾和衣物，这时门忽然猛然被推开，一个黑色物体直接被扔到他的脸上——  
“加隆你干什——”眼前一黑，他一下子没站稳差点滑倒，却被一把抱住，那条浴巾被顺手在头上绕了一圈，完全遮住了视线。  
趁着撒加没缓过神来，加隆迅速控制住他的双手并将他一把推倒在浴缸边缘，待哥哥双手扶稳后，扯下那块碍事的布甩到一边。  
“干什么？干哥哥你呀。”  
加隆用手在撒加的身体上来回抚摸着，由于刚洗完热水澡，他沾着水珠的身体透着红润与沐浴露的清新香味，犹如成熟的果实。  
“加隆……”  
弟弟的意图昭然若揭，撒加愣了愣，但并没有反抗，感到某个部位正顶在自己的身后，他微微侧过头，苍白的日光灯下，那双蓝眼中闪动着欲望的色彩。一直以来都是加隆在下面扮演着被进入的角色，他也享受着这一点——他俩都深信不疑，但是相同的模式总是让人腻味。撒加了解自己的兄弟，他对这一天的到来并不感到意外。  
此时的加隆却沉溺在回忆的波澜中。  
十三年来，掩饰身份是一件令人心力交瘁的事，按照撒加那完美主义者与苦行者一般的个性，他应该不会冒着被发现真面目的风险来发泄肉欲。别说跟男人上床了，就算是女人他都有可能没碰过。所以……撒加是第一次被人上吗？他的身体因为耻辱的姿势而微微发抖，仿佛在印证加隆的猜想。目不转睛地盯着那毫无遮掩的后庭，加隆舔了舔嘴唇，露出饿狼般渴望的神色，面前这具刚沐浴过的躯体在他眼中变得愈加神圣起来。  
神圣，但并非不可侵犯。多么洁白无暇的干净身体。  
神圣的人，堕落的过程格外甘美。  
他半跪下来，握住那十几分钟前还在自己体内肆意顶撞的肉棒，左手则开始安慰自己早已按捺不住的分身。舌头灵活地穿梭在哥哥的双腿间，从分身的顶部开始细细打转，顺着表面跳动的青筋盘旋一路向上直至柔软饱满的囊袋，舌身在那层薄皮上来回蹭的同时呵出湿热的气息，他的技巧很快见效，撒加发出欲罢不能的低喘。  
“加、加隆……”  
“哥哥试过用后面做爱吗？很刺激哦。”  
看不见半跪着埋在自己股间的弟弟脸上的坏笑，撒加只听见他略带戏弄意味的建议从身后传来。那条不安分的舌头来到囊袋的根部然后继续向上，划过那敏感薄弱的中间地带并留下煽情的痕迹，最后落在那紧闭的入口处。作为一直以来被撒加进入的角色，加隆从来没有碰过哥哥最私密的部位，在进入它的最深处以前，他用食指和中指轻轻舒展开柔软的嫩肉，舌尖轻轻扫过那些淡粉色褶皱，在后庭入口周围来回舔弄。  
“啊！？……嗯嗯……停下，你在做什么啊……”  
小小的洞口在加隆的挑逗下开始慌张地收缩起来，那条可恶的舌头趁机往里面钻。撒加窘迫地浑身一个激灵，脸红成一片，他侧身伸出一只手臂，试图阻止弟弟继续刺激自己那敏感而羞耻的部位。他怎么也想不到，明明自己做前戏从来都不是这样来的，加隆是怎么学会这么出格的润滑方式的？  
坦诚而言，加隆灵活柔软的舌头让他很舒服，但是受伤的尊严和被玩弄的耻辱感让他无法继续享受下去——太堕落了，太羞耻了。  
“快住手，加隆……啊！”  
加隆抬头站起身，放开手中火热的肉棒，冷不防将一根中指插进他的后庭，直捅到底，突如其来的异物感和疼痛令撒加忍不住惊呼一声。  
“好疼！……”  
“抱歉，忘了上润滑剂。”  
笑着抽出手指，加隆将它舔得湿润后再次送进那未经开发的后穴内，慢慢转动抽送起来，同时亲吻舔舐哥哥的腰臀分散他的注意力。撒加的体内没有他想象的那般干涩，不过洞口仍然紧绷，在用中指抽送了数次后，食指也一并伸了进去，被不断摩擦的肠壁在骨节分明的手指的玩弄下逐渐燥热湿滑起来，令人按捺不住地想要进入。  
“哥哥，要进来了哦。”  
感到那小穴稍微变得松软一些后，加隆抽出手指，起身一手扶住他的臀部，握住已经变得跟烧红铁棒般的分身抵住入口，撑开那片柔嫩的褶皱缓慢地插了进去。  
“啊⋯⋯等等加隆，”尽管动作不算太快，但撒加还是因为不适而发出呻吟。身体还没完全准备好接纳那巨大坚硬的东西，滚烫的异物往体内钻的感觉令他毛骨悚然，“加隆，不要！等、等等⋯⋯不要再进去了！”  
“放松点！”  
“不，加隆……”  
都这种时候了怎么可能停下？加隆不顾撒加的反对，将硬物缓缓送入那紧致的后庭，然而心中还是免不了一些愧疚。每次撒加为他做的前戏温柔又耐心，无论是他的舌头还是手指都是恰到好处地取悦自己，刚才情事的余韵和撒加的体温还残留在身体中，让他禁不住回味哥哥的温柔。相比之下，自己无论是技巧和耐心都略显不足⋯⋯长痛不如短痛，慢吞吞地进入大概会让他更难受？也许是头脑发热，又或许是经验不足，在这个奇怪念头的支使下，他下身猛然一挺，将分身整个直接捅进了撒加的后穴。  
“啊——”浴室内遽然响起撒加的惨叫声，被贯穿的剧痛让他的小腹肌肉本能性地猛然收缩。加隆感到身下的人一下子绷得僵硬，被粗暴撑开的肠壁和穴口绞得他的分身也不好受。  
“……撒加，放轻松点！”加隆拍了拍他的臀部，咬牙催促道。  
“……”撒加急促地喘息着，只能茫然无助地尽量缓解着自己的痛苦。  
加隆感到洞口的肌肉稍微有些放松后，便抽出分身再次长驱直入。肉体的摩擦让撒加再次发出悲鸣，弟弟过急的步调他的身体没能跟上，剧烈的疼痛令他的欲望烟消云散。凭着他俩如胶似漆的关系，撒加知道自己迟早有一天会被加隆进入的，他并不害怕这件事，相反，他对此有过许多浪漫旖旎的幻想：比如在风景名胜海滨的度假酒店里，幽深森林湖畔的木屋中，甚至就在他们的家中——他或加隆那宽大柔软的床上，一切准备就绪后好好享受他那迟来的第一次……然而这一切幻想被该死的加隆扼杀在了这浴室中，谁会料到这阴险的弟弟居然趁他刚洗完澡搞这种毫无风情的偷袭？欺骗他，控制他，羞辱他，然后心急欲焚地进入他，简直就是……强暴一般。  
好痛，肉棒在体内胡乱搅动，他甚至没有亲吻与抚摸就冲动地进入；草率的前戏没能很好地酝酿情调和兴致，身体似乎一点也不欢迎加隆的到来，后庭仿佛被撕裂开，异样的感觉从穴口一直蔓延到整个小腹，又痛又胀。加隆被进入的时候也会感到剧痛吗？还是只是他对自己格外粗心呢？  
“加隆，你这笨蛋弟弟……连做爱都做不好，”他垂着头，喘着粗气责骂道，毫不掩饰自己的失望，“怎、怎么现在不学着我了……真是永远都学不会好的……”  
加隆倏然怔了一下。他的动作慢了下来，脸上的笑意渐渐收敛，目光凝视着撒加僵硬的背部，思绪却开始飘散。  
永远都学不会好的。  
撒加看似无心的话像一只细小的钩子，霍然勾出了加隆内心深处的某种情愫。一种一直以来横亘在他与哥哥之间的东西，那种东西足以把他们俩从无话不说的朋友变成形同陌路的过客——客观地讲，撒加本质上还是一个温柔体贴的人，然而从懂事开始他们的相处模式却总是伴随着相似的误会和摩擦。  
现在他知道这讨厌的感觉是什么了。一样的外表，一样的年龄，一样的声音，他那完美的孪生哥哥却总像个严厉的父亲般审视自己。无论是他做错了事，还是浪子回头，他总是冷着一张脸，仿佛赐予弟弟惩罚或是宽恕是他与生俱来的权利一般……这太不公平了。  
真是令人厌恶的立场，哪怕现在他们做着如此背德的事，这个自以为是的男人依旧放不下可笑的矜持。  
“看着我的脸，”加隆忽然伸出一只手捏住撒加的下颌，一用力强迫他抬起头正视对面镜子里的景象，语调带着一丝轻慢的柔情，“也看着你的脸。”  
他维持着在撒加体内的律动，手上的力道很重，下身却刻意放轻缓了些。虽然之前没上过男人，但他加隆是什么人？连神都敢玩弄的男人，撒加居然说他是笨蛋不会做爱？那他就用身体好好领教下认真起来的弟弟吧。  
交合中的两人通过镜子对视。开敞的浴室内之前氤氲的水雾很快散去，宽大的落地镜不再朦胧不清，而是把一切照得清清楚楚。腰臀被弟弟的手箍得死死的，那硬物深深钉在撒加的体内令他无法动弹，掌握了主动权的人则威风凛凛地压在他的身上，那张微仰着的脸上写满了兴奋，蓝眸因为盈满了征服的成就感而闪动，如海啸奔袭。在白炽灯下，光影锋利而清晰，撒加咬着嘴唇，目光艰难地向下移动，三叉戟造成的伤痕此刻随着加隆的摆动而在他健硕的胸腹间隐隐若现，宛如一条暗色的蛇在炫耀自己的狡诈——  
“看啊！抬起头，好好看着你的脸！”  
那条蛇舞动地越来越狂妄，开始在他耳边窃窃私语。加隆是那颗鲜红的果实，而他已经品尝过那诱人的味道——一切都是他的原罪，无处可逃。  
“多么美丽的表情啊～撒加。”  
满意地从镜中看到哥哥被从后方强暴而不甘的表情，那英挺的眉毛拧在一起，性感的薄唇因为控制不住喘息而微微张开，而因为疼痛又时不时隐忍地被咬住，似乎在抗拒，却又似在索求更多……你究竟能撑到什么时候呢？加隆的嘴角慢慢翘起。  
伴随着身体的摆动，之前撒加留在他体内的液体从还没完全闭合的后穴里流到了腿上，提醒着他们角色的互换。  
真舒服，真刺激，太棒了。他想，我的身体里有一处深渊，无法自拔，无法填满。  
还不够，远远不够，他还想要更多。更多。更多。  
更多快感，更多耻辱。他们俩都是。  
“哥哥的后庭真棒啊！”  
伏下身去，将脸埋在撒加脸侧的蓝发中，一面在他的耳边吐着露骨的话语和煽情的气息，同时加快了下身的动作，一次比一次撞得更重，挺得更深。这种被紧紧包裹的感觉比之前的任何一次都要来得甜美得多，跟女人那牛油果般柔软丰腴的胴体截然不同，一个和他一样强壮健硕的男人正被他征服着而挣脱不能，紧凑的入口和肠壁从四面贪婪压榨着坚挺的硬物，引诱他继续侵略腹地，在刚被贯穿过的甬道中被狠狠撞击，在他兄弟的体内越陷越深。  
柔顺的头发还粘着水汽，服帖地黏在汗湿的肌肤上，散发着沐浴露的松木清香与撩人气息，加隆用舌尖拨开那些蓝色的发丝，从耳尖开始，扫过烧烫的耳根，再舔到耳垂然后开始轻吻咬啮那敏感的地带。  
“啊，真热啊。  
“你夹得我好舒服啊。  
“这么紧窒青涩的小穴，果然你从没被人上过啊。”他一刻不停地称赞哥哥的身体。  
“加隆……轻点，拜托……”撒加哀声恳求着。从镜子里看见哥哥露出苦闷的神情，那双会温柔注视着他又时不时给他一个挑逗眼神的眼睛这会儿因为疼痛用力地闭着，连同紧锁的眉毛一起，蜷缩在一片深邃的阴影中。有些不忍，加隆松开他的下颌，用手将撒加的脸扳到一边吻了起来。哥哥虽然还没习惯他进攻的粗暴节奏，但看起来并不排斥这样的调情，很快跟他唇舌交缠起来。他们深吻了一阵，加隆放开撒加的唇，用手托住他的后脑，微笑地凝视着那汪令自己沉沦的湖，水雾已微微蒙住了那蓝色的眸子。  
“前戏做得这么仓促还能这么进出自如，果然哥哥的体质天生就是要被上的啊。”在捕捉到撒加眼中难以掩饰的羞愤后，加隆放开他的头发直起身，继续说着令人难以启齿的淫乱话语，“不过既然开了哥哥的苞，哪怕精疲力尽我也一定会让你爽到底的。”  
他双手用力地揉捏着撒加的臀部，丰润的臀肉被蛮横地掰开，可爱的粉红色褶皱在粗大分身的蹂躏下已被完全撑开，一览无遗地暴露在白色的灯光下，肉体和液体交融的淫靡之声让加隆愈加亢奋。  
“没想到哥哥也和女人一样会湿啊，想必你现在一定很爽吧？”  
又对撒加捅弄了数次后加隆慢慢撤出分身，继续用语言挑逗哥哥。一些透明的体液跟着青筋突兀的肉棒被一并带出，从那被干得微张的后穴流到了撒加的大腿根部。  
“并没有出多少血呢……是弟弟我的技术太好了还是哥哥你太淫荡了呢？”加隆握住硬邦邦的分身，在撒加湿润的臀沟中来回摩擦，并用手拍打着他的臀瓣。  
“你……闭、闭嘴……”  
“既然这么爽就大声叫出来吧，我能理解的。”  
撒加逃避一般继续将头埋得低低的，加隆嘲弄地挑起嘴角，越发嚣张起来，按住撒加的臀部对准穴口毫不留情地直抵深处，入口的紧窒和内里的热度让他爽得倒吸一口气，“撒加，跟我一起攀上高峰吧。”  
被再次进入时撒加只发出了一声细细的闷哼。也许是身体逐渐习惯了被侵犯，肌肉开始变得柔韧而不是继续抗拒般地紧绷；一开始紧闭的褶皱被撑开时的疼痛慢慢缓和，取而代之的是由内壁扩散向全身的一波波快感。不得不承认，他开始喜欢上了这种混合着疼痛和爽快的猎奇感觉，就像加隆所说的那样，生理与心理上的满足和刺激体验，如同裹着苦涩外衣的蜜糖令人愈发想探知那疼痛背后的天堂。  
这感觉放纵而背德，他们的身体是那么契合，即使是第一次被弟弟干也很快熟悉了他的节奏。加隆一直不太喜欢叫他哥哥，哪怕是他们相处得如胶似漆的现在，他仍然习惯于直呼自己的名字；撒加心塞地皱了皱眉头，此刻那一声声的哥哥仿佛是对正在被蹂躏的自己的嘲讽，而自己却醉心于这被宠坏的弟弟。  
“哥哥，你这里很难受吧？”  
加隆打断了他的思绪。他微微俯下身，手绕到前面，握住了撒加那挺立的分身开始套弄，感受着它的脉搏在自己手中跳动，变得更加粗壮坚挺，如同一座即将喷薄的火山。  
“你果然没被插过啊，就算后面被干得再怎么爽，晾着前面不管你也是没法射精的。”他一边套弄一边啧啧道。  
撒加已经没有心情去阻止加隆用露骨的话刺激自己了。微微抬起头，维持着手臂撑住浴缸边缘的姿势，镜子在一旁冷漠地观赏着他蜕变的全过程，他注视着它，与里面那个面色潮红神态迷离的自己对视数秒后，再次羞愧地垂下了头。他忽然觉得自己很单薄，那么轻易地就被加隆从茧中掘出，然后狠狠刺入自己的身体汲取快感，而他居然也一并享受这种赤裸裸的羞辱。  
他们的节奏很是协调，加隆在一次次挺进中发现了哥哥最脆弱的地方，每当他顶在那个位置撒加的身体都情不自禁地战栗，穴口和内壁会一起猛然收缩咬住他的分身。  
“啊、哈哈——哥哥，你的身体、果然很棒啊！”战栗的不仅仅是撒加，加隆被夹得爽的不行，用空出的那只手拍打着撒加结实饱满的臀瓣，那圆润的曲线和光滑的手感令人心醉，他低下头，看着自己粗大的分身一次又一次进出这雕像般完美的躯体，感受着其中的火热，简直宛若天堂。  
让我品尝吧。  
你的羞耻。你的诱惑。你的欢吟。你矜持下的全部。我一并收割。  
来自后庭的攻势越来越猛，分身也没被放过，饱受情欲折磨的撒加从双臂间猛然扬起头，克制不住的呻吟与泪水一并涌出，潮水与触电般截然不同却又并驾齐驱奔袭而来的两种快感简直快把他逼到悬崖边缘。  
“嗯嗯……啊哈、啊……！”  
他的防线正在全面崩溃。无论精神，还是肉体。高筑起来的理智与矜持，在汹涌的巨浪下如此不堪一击。  
“加隆……”  
“你说什么？”  
“加隆……啊啊，快点……”撒加不住地呻吟，依旧是紧锁的双眉，却分明已经染上欢愉的色彩。不知什么时候起他也开始配合着加隆的动作前后摆动起来，甚至自己刻意压低身体抬高臀部以迎接弟弟更凶猛的侵犯，肉体碰撞的声音在浴室内回响，嘶哑的声音从他干燥的喉间艰难挤出，请求着更猛烈的进犯。  
“这就对了，尽情叫出来吧。”哥哥的坦诚令加隆愈加兴奋。  
“啊——啊啊——”撒加仰起脸，剧烈的喘息和肉体碰撞声混合在一起，凌乱的蓝发早已被粘湿在布满汗水的肌肤上。  
加隆再次将撒加的脸庞扳到一边，伏下去亲吻。比上一次更加激烈，这次他几乎是用咬的，粗鲁而挑衅，临近高潮的快感让他脑子越来越热，除了折磨撒加这个念头外一片空白。  
“啊……嗯嗯……”撒加轻轻含住他嗜血的唇和齿，任那蛮横的舌头在自己口中搅动。  
“干我，干我，狠狠地干我。”他含糊不清却又态度坚决地喃喃道。  
加隆看见一滴又一滴泪水从他的眼角滑落，和鬓角的汗水一起流下。与此同时他感到手中撒加的硬物剧烈弹跳了一下，浓稠的白浊一下子喷溅在了地板、浴缸的池壁上以及加隆的手中。  
高潮的到来让撒加的后庭猛烈地收缩起来，抽搐的肠壁压榨着加隆即将爆发的坚挺，他终于喘息着攀上自己的高峰，将灼热的精华全部射在了哥哥体内。  
“啊、哈……”第一次感受这样强烈的前后双重刺激，撒加无法发出连贯的语句表达自己的感受，他轻阖着眼，镜子倒影的嘴角勾起一个满意的弧度。  
“……我们到房间里去。”加隆从镜中注视着撒加迷离的蓝眼和诡异的笑容，用有点嘶哑的声音建议道。他还没有见过以这样的姿态高潮的撒加，哥哥那痛并快乐着的堕落表情简直令人欲罢不能，他邪笑着舔了舔手上温热的体液，一把抱起气喘吁吁的撒加走出浴室。  
他们依然沉浸在欲望中，一边接吻，一边缠绵着磕磕绊绊回到撒加的卧室。不顾凌乱，加隆用力将撒加仰面扔到床上，然后整个人压了上去，抱住他的脸疯狂吻着。  
撒加一手搂住弟弟的脖子迎合他热情的舌吻，另一手摸索着握住他沾满两人体液的分身快速套弄着，宠溺地纵容着弟弟的欲望。加隆很快在撒加的手中又硬了，他放开撒加的唇，起身将他的双腿架起，双臂撑在床上，对准已经有些红肿的入口一挺到底。  
经过了一轮的云雨，撒加已经习惯了硬物在后庭的进出冲撞，尽管疼痛无可避免，但已不再难以忍受，方才留在体内的液体也让两人肉体的摩擦不再艰涩。握着自己滚烫的分身，撒加配合着加隆进攻的节奏套弄起来。  
这次不必借助镜子就可以欣赏撒加那迷人的表情了，加隆兴奋地想。哥哥像一贯的那样，微蹙双眉，眼中写满迷离；当加隆准确地再次顶到那敏感点时，他那微张的嘴就掉进情欲的深渊里，性感的薄唇中发出的声音除了呻吟只有呻吟。  
抽送数次后加隆决定换个姿势——他想从各个角度欣赏撒加被干的姿态。  
“哥哥，侧过身去——对，腿弓起来。”他抽出分身，对哥哥示意道。  
撒加不假思索地乖乖地照做，结实修长的腿蜷缩起来，蓝色长发一部分汗湿在背上，一部分散落开，白浊从毫无遮掩的后穴流出，顺着腿根慢慢流到了床单上。加隆贴上他的后背，轻轻抚摸那曲线优美的脊椎，从后颈一直到尾椎，另一只手则托住撒加的囊袋，拇指在薄嫩的表皮上摩挲着。  
“啊，哈、哈……”撒加经不住挑逗，他继续抚弄着自己的分身，被加隆干得尚不能完全闭合的小穴不住地翕合起来，让加隆一阵心动。  
他在哥哥的脸颊上印下一个吻，然后跪在床上顺势再次插入他。两次狂野的激情让加隆的进入已毫无阻碍，铁棒般的坚挺顶开撒加的身体的时候，里面的精液从两人的结合处猛然溢出，沾在了布满汗珠的臀肉上。之后一下下有力的抽插中，还有白浊不断溢出，看着那断断续续地从哥哥体内流出的属于自己的精华，一种无上的喜悦与满足感充斥了加隆的身心。  
真是甜美。你的羞耻，你的温柔，你那融化的矜持。我将甘之如饴。  
他发出一声悠长的喘息，再一次释放在了身下人的深处。  
“哥哥，这是你给我……有史以来最好的圣诞礼物。”  
保持着下半身相连的状态，加隆躺在了撒加身边，将脸埋进他后颈的蓝发中轻轻磨蹭着，贪婪地吸着那令他痴迷的气息；埋在肉穴里的硬物逐渐变软，可仍能感受到内壁随着撒加的呼吸有规律地吸附着肉棒，一晚上经历了几次放纵，似乎是疲惫了，撒加保持着侧卧的姿势一动不动，加隆觉得他甚至没有力气回应自己的言语了。  
“晚安，哥哥。”加隆不舍地从他体内离开，用手臂支起身，拨开那凌乱潮湿的头发，一个吻落在了撒加的睫毛上，不生硬不唐突，“平安夜快乐。”  
他直起身，准备收拾一下地上的衣物再离开，这时一只手忽然将他的肩膀扳住，随之被一股强大的力道拽得仰躺在床上。  
加隆还没完全反应过来发生了什么，撒加的吻就霸道地压了上来。  
“啊，哥哥……”他的后脑被惊人的力道摁在了床背上，嘴唇则被狠狠掠夺；撒加伏在他身上，双手按住弟弟的双肩令他动弹不得，“你这是要……上了我吗？”  
撒加用行动否定了他的猜想。他居高临下地看了他一眼，一手握住加隆的分身开始套弄，然后低下头含住那湿润的肉棒，渴求地用舌头和手指去取悦它。  
“哥哥，难道你还想要……”觉察到了明显的意图，加隆头一次被撒加丰沛的欲望吓了一跳，没想到哥哥不但没有对他暴风雨般降临的强暴式性爱产生抵触，甚至还主动求欢。  
分身在撒加口中再次硬了，他微微抬起臀部向前倾，毫不犹豫地将那根滚烫的粗大肉棒全部吞入体内，不顾弟弟的惊讶自己扭动起了腰臀。  
“嗯嗯，啊～～”不迟疑不羞涩，他尽情发出享受的呻吟，蓝发随着律动肆意飞扬。  
加隆目瞪口呆地看着面前陌生的撒加。房间内灯火幽暗，与加隆自己那后现代极简风格不同，撒加的房间带着沉郁古朴的欧式古典风情，然而此时在暗淡的光线下，恍若中世纪黑魔法仪式的集会所，充斥着禁忌与纵欲的邪恶气息；他无助地瘫倒在洁白的裹尸布上，犹如一只即将被献祭的羔羊，烈焰在眼前冉冉升起，在他身上狂乱起舞的究竟是他那被恶魔附体的哥哥，还是恶魔本身？他正走神，这时脸庞冷不防被一双有力的手恶狠狠端住——  
“嗯嗯，一起动啊，笨蛋！啊啊、啊～”  
撒加贴近他的脸，那双熟悉的眼中喷射着纯粹的欲望，而不再是戏弄人时的狡黠，沉重的呼吸让两人间的空气变得炽热。加隆一意孤行，捅穿了他的矜持，挖掘出了他内心最隐秘的火种，那么他必须为了熄灭这火焰而付出代价。被侵犯了三次的后穴内混合着钝痛与餍足的奇妙快感，就像加隆说得那样，这感觉刺激辛辣，像毒品一样令人欲罢不能；由于体位问题，这次被插入时不适感已经减少了很多，取而代之的是无尽的充实感，而且主动权掌握在了自己手中，几乎让撒加产生了一种正在征服弟弟的成就感。他一只手伸到身后掰开一侧的臀肉，调整着方向位置，让硬物在肉穴里进出地更加畅通无阻；体内的某个点在一次次的撞击中愈发焦灼，强烈的电流从那里开始扩散，引起一阵又一阵的战栗。  
“撒加，我来了……”  
加隆将手放在了撒加的腰上，有些笨拙地顶弄着。也许是双生子那独特的默契，他们的节奏很快达到同步。  
哥哥的后穴依旧紧致，却流畅地吞吐着肉棒，还时不时挑逗般地收紧洞口的肌肉勒住他的坚挺，引得他一阵阵战栗。加隆不知道自己方才强行进入时撒加有多痛，但那好像是很久以前的事了，因为此时此刻的撒加比他更加沉沦于这疯狂的夜晚——迷乱与放纵在那张平素矜持而略显忧郁的俊美面孔上肆意绽放，血红的舌舔舐着嘴唇，宛若一座被罂粟涂满了猩红的寂静修道院，他扬起脸毫无忌惮地发出快乐的呐喊，回荡在那座已经恶魔占领的幽暗院落中，仿佛这里早已被神遗弃。撞开那锈蚀的门扉，他直抵他的深处。  
“啊啊！嗯——”严冬的房间中充斥着汗水与精液的淫糜气息，撒加尽情释放着自己的癫狂，体内的敏感点被重重地顶弄，弟弟的手一一划过他滚烫的嘴唇，喉结，锁骨，乳首，腹肌，肚脐，小腹，然后握住了那团潮湿的火。  
在极致的癫狂中他们一起攀上快感的天堂。这个只属于两人的世界忽然安静下来的时候，加隆忽然有一种整个人都被抽空的虚弱感。他轻轻地呼出一口气，从床背上滑下，背对撒加疲惫地闭上了眼。他的兄弟同样乏力，安静地瘫倒在他的身边。  
冷静下来后，他忽然感到一阵羞愧。  
撒加是个温柔而矜持的人，有着比他更细腻敏感的心。回想起不久前在欲望的掌控下，神迷意乱的自己对哥哥说的那些露骨的挑逗话语，加隆少有地产生了后悔这种感觉。 但是总会有这一天吧。并不是所有人都有耐心等着一朵过于诱人的花朵的绽放。  
当他看到他的半身因为屈辱而变得痛苦的神情时，那种充满恶意的快感犹如红色汁液般从撒加受伤的矜持中流出，禁忌而甜美。  
“加隆。”  
“哈？”  
“平安夜快乐。”  
迟来的祝福从身后传来，加隆转过脸。  
昏黄之中他看见撒加的舌尖划过湿润的中指，一丝新生的邪恶烙印在那双蓝眸深处。他同样享受这堕落的战栗。  
那迟迟不肯绽放的罂粟中流出红色的毒液，在这神圣的夜晚，他们甘之如饴。


End file.
